College 6
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Hazel and Layla get scholarships to Black Order University, they meet Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and the rest of the gang. The guys are trying to complete their band, and the girls get dragged into it! About one or more, but not many, Oc's will be introduced!


_~Chapter 1~_

Hazel and Layla walked through the gates of Black Order University. They had gotten scholarships to come to such a well know school.

"I still don't understand how I got a scholarship for this place…" Layla gave a sigh after looking at some of the text books other people were reading. "This place looks like a lot of work for someone like me."

"They have a great fashion program, that's why you're here," Hazel smiled at her mocha colored friend, "Me on the other hand, I have a lot to do."

They walked past a group of three guys, the tallest was a red head, he had an eye patch, and was in a very laxed pose, and he had one very striking green eye. The next tallest person was Asian with long, black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, he had a very unhappy look on his face. And the shortest had white hair, a red tattoo on the left side of his face, he had grey eyes, and wore gloves.

Hazel kept walking, but Layla had stopped and she now had that look in her eyes that Hazel knew way to well. She felt instantly bad for the poor soul those eyes were trained on.

Hazel sighed and walked back over to the group Layla had stopped at. Hazel took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes. "Layla, we have no idea where we're going, and this is a big campus…"

"We could show you around if you want? What year are you guys?" Asked the red head.

"We're sophomores, and sure we could use some help," replied Layla, she was still staring at the dark haired guy.

"So what's your name?" asked the red head again, "My name's Lavi."

"And I'm so outta your league," Hazel turned away from Lavi's extended hand.

"Hazel! Come on! We don't have any friends yet so…" Layla gave Hazel a pleading look.

"Here let me see your schedule," Hazel handed over the slip of paper to Lavi.

"So what are your names?" asked Layla.

"I'm Allen, the dark emo guy is Kanda, and Lavi already introduced himself," said the short, white haired kid.

"I'm Layla, and the sour looking girl is Hazel. We both just got scholarships for here. Hazel's really smart, and she can be a bit of a nerd sometimes," Layla formed a heart with her hands as Hazel flipped her off.

"Well don't ever let Layla get a hold of you when she has a new idea for clothes. It's a very insufferable fate I don't wish for anyone to experience. I avoid the house when I know she needs a model. Can you say major OT?" Hazel gave a faint smile.

"Where do you work?" Asked Lavi, "Oh and good news, we have the same first period!"

"Oh great! Just what I need! An idiot in first period advanced math!"

Layla rolled her eyes, "Hazel can't you ever accept good things when they happen to you?"

"No, because last time you said that I ended up drunk and making out with some random dude at the bar," Hazel had crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Ya, so I shouldn't have left Sam in charge of your drinking…My bad! But you did say he wasn't a bad kisser," she retaliated.

"So not my point-"

Layla cut her off, "And it's not like you're gonna have sex with him or anything!"

Hazel put her sunglasses back on, put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky in defeat. "Whatever…you win, but only because I don't feel like fighting this early."

"Love you," Layla said.

"Not today," replied Hazel.

Lavi and Allen laughed, Kanda gave what looked like a failed attempt at a mildly amused smirk.

A bell rang, "Ten minutes, Layla let me see your schedule." Lavi took Layla's schedule, "You have the same first as Kanda."

A smile lit on her face. Hazel just sighed and started to walk away.

"HEY! No goodbye?" Yelled Layla.

Hazel raised her arm in a way to say goodbye, and continued to walk.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Exclaimed Lavi as he chased after Hazel, "See you guys during passing."

"So…Kanda…" Layla walked beside the silent youth, "…How old are you?"

"I'm 21..."

"Oh…well I'm 20, gonna be 21 in a few months."

Kanda sat down in a seat in an area that no one vacated, Layla sat down next to him.

Kanda sighed heavily, "Your bothering me, and I don't want to talk to you…"

As he said this, Layla started to give him the same look she gave Hazel earlier.

"Fine…you can sit here just don't bother me," he gave a defeated sigh and took a book out of his backpack. He began reading till the bell sounded the beginning of class.

When Hazel found a seat in the classroom before the start of class, Lavi didn't sit next to her. She was thankful that he was talking to some of his friends. And to her great dismay, when the bell rang he sat next to her.

"Okay so Mr. Link completely has a stick up his ass 24'7, but he's an okay teacher, knows math well enough."

"Lavi do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Asked the pissy looking Mr. Link.

"No," replied Lavi in a bored tone.

"Well then would you like to tell the class the answer to the problem on the board?"

"It's six," he replied in that same bored tone.

Mr. Link turned slightly red, Hazel had a feeling this happened daily.

"Well…Ms….Thompson, would you mind telling us how he solved it?"

"Probably in his head, considering there's nothing on his paper but a few badly draw doodles," she replied.

Everyone laughed as Lavi replied, "Hey! They're not that bad!"

"If you say so…" Hazel grabbed his paper and examined his doodles, trying not to wince.

"Ms. Thompson would you care to solve the problem yourself, since you seem so confident in your math abilities," Mr. Link had turned another shade of red by now.

"Sure…but I don't see a point," Hazel got up from her seat and walked to the chalk board, then proceeded to work out the problem.

"And the point is to show the rest of the class. Do you understand Ms. Thompson?"

"Hazel…"

"What?"

Hazel gave a sigh, "My name is Hazel not Ms. Thompson. And there's your answer, like Lavi said, six."

She walked back to her seat by Lavi and sat down. She looked down at the table, there was a note on the paper that Lavi had doodled on.

'Srry, didn't mean 2 make u suffer his asshole-ness…4given?'

She quickly scribble back without looking at the paper, 'ya,ya,ya ur 4given 4 now…ur doodles r still bad XD'

'they r not! D,: ur so mean!'

Hazel smiled softly at the last part, _I may not hate him as much as I first thought…of course that could be a bad thing…_

The rest of the class passed without incident. When the bell singled for the end of class, most kids rushed out, no doubt to get away from Mr. Link as fast as possible. Lavi and Hazel were almost out the door when Mr. Link called her back.

"Ms. Thomp-…Hazel may I give you some advice?"

"Even if I say no won't you give it to me anyways?"

Mr. Link nodded, "Lavi isn't really a great influence to have around. I highly suggest you look else where for-"

Hazel cut him off, "I don't see a problem, he's almost as smart as me. And I highly doubt he's into drugs, and I know this school does random drug tests, I had to take one before I could get my scholarship. And I highly doubt that there has ever been a problem with Lavi and the drug tests."

"Well no, but-"

"Well then I don't see a problem with me being friends with him. Good day Mr. Link." Hazel walked out of the classroom, leaving on speechless Mr. Link.

"Thought you didn't like me?" Lavi asked as the headed towards Hazel's next class.

"Not very much, and I so don't like people telling me what to do or who to hang with. Pisses me off big time."

They were walking along, discussing their new found common interest, hating Mr. Link, when a random girl appeared in front of the pair. The girl was average, slightly taller than Hazel, with dull brown hair, and brown eyes. The girl's eyes also widened at he site of Hazel.

Hazel supposed it was her hair, it had green highlights and certain areas were really green. But it was completely worth it, she loved the way her hair looked right now, especially since because her hair was naturally blond the green showed up really well. And she was also sure that if the girl saw her eyes she might be awed, they had a couple of tones to them, but thankfully her sunglasses covered them.

"L…Lavi…ummm are you dating her?" the brown eyed girl pointed at Hazel like she wasn't there.

"No…sadly she's not interested in my good looks and charm, she completely denied me when I asked her for her name. It has been a very sad for me, but I'm still trying to woo her."

Hazel rolled eyes, he had just told her how it was gonna be great to be friends with her.

"Really?" The girl didn't even try to hide her surprise, "That's great! …Not that you got denied…but that your not dating. Bye!" The girl took off running over to a group of similar plain looking girls.

"You have fan girls….should I fear for my life when I'm hanging out with you?" Hazel was still amazed that he had a fan girl group.

"I don't think so…you might want to watch for my ex's though…they have seniority over the rest…or I guess you could call it being more experienced. I've dated the hottest ones, they all bored me in the end…" Lavi gave a heavy sigh and gave a small smile to Hazel.

They had come to Hazel's second period class, Drama. Hazel smiled at Lavi and made to go in, but saw something in his eyes.

"What? Want a hug?" She smiled at him as he gave her a sheepish smile.

Hazel gave Lavi a one armed hug then entered her classroom. Lavi walked away a smile clear on his face.

**Yo! DBH again! Hazel and Layla are now normal college students! ...well never mind on the normal part...But i still lover this story...and as the same with Keepers I still have to type up a lot of it...but it's not nearly as far along. Sadly I am having really bad writers block on this one...but i shall work on getting over it! I hope everyone who reads this really likes this! Please Comment! Oh and if anyone would like to help me out with a few things please say so! I'm not gonna reveal what i need help with of yet but i will later! TTFN! **

_Hazel~ Back again...we never get a break..._

_Layla~ Hazel stop being such a downer! It's so not cool!_

_Lavi~ Ya, lighten up! You get to- OW!_

_Hazel~ BAKA! You can't go around saying that here! It's a secret! The readers don't know about that yet!_

_Allen~ Hazel your right..but do you really think you had to hurt him?_

_Kanda~ Moyashi get over it! He was about to tell something of the plot...you know DBH would not have been happy with him..._

_Layla~ Ya...Lavi you would have got in trouble if you had...said..._

_DBH~ WAIT! WHAT! What did Lavi almost spill! *mikes crash to the and there's a lot of yelling in the background*_

_Allen~ Ummm...we'll see you guys next time...hopefully...Oh and if you have any questions for the cast please don't forget to send them in...bye..._

_*more sounds can be heard, then the ruckus is shut off*_


End file.
